


Practice - Jinson

by lovejinson



Category: GOT7
Genre: Actor Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Boyfriends, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Secrets, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovejinson/pseuds/lovejinson
Summary: Jinyoung is currently shooting his drama and has some difficulties with it, so Jackson is willing to help him. But the two had no idea what they were going to do with it.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	1. Will You?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody I'm back. =D
> 
> It took me half an eternity to finally finish this. I'm sorry. Someone gave me the buzz I needed to finally post it. >.<
> 
> The idea came to me when I saw the video where Jinyoung said Jackson had helped him for his act.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

"Aah! I'm so frustrated" Jackson whined while Jinyoung was sipping on the straw of his caramel macchiato. The two sat in a small, unpopular coffeeshop near their entertainment and enjoyed a short break from their work as Jackson began to talk about his appointments. 

"Why?" the black-haired guy asked quietly and looked at him. 

"Because I'm not getting anything done. I should have been working on my album for a long time, but I'm running one date after the other…and I don’t have much time for us either. That’s what's bothering me the most." Jinyoung swallowed about his comment and felt his cheeks blush as he laughed nervously. 

"We see each other now…and it's not a disaster if we can't see each other often…" Towards the end he became quieter and quieter because he noticed how wrong he sounded. 

"Not a disaster? This is the first time we've seen each other in weeks! Of course, it's a disaster," Jackson dismayed, gave him a strict look before continuing. 

"I'm barely in the country and you're working on your drama right now. I don’t want us to look at each other for a coffee every 3 months and lose sight of each other!"

"Now you're dramatizing it, Seun-ah. We're not going to lose sight of each other. How often do I call you during the week?" Jinyoung pulled up an eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Promptly Jackson's hot temper retreated, and he looked at him with his typical puppy eyes. 

"Often…" he mumbled against the table and embraced his cup with both hands. 

"There you go. So, we won't lose sight of each other-"

"Still! I don't know much about you at the moment…what keeps you busy or what makes you happy…I want to know how you really are" he interrupted him and became a little louder again. Amazed at his directness, Jinyoungs's eyes widened briefly and he felt his cheeks feel a little warmer again. 

"I-I always tell you how I am…"

"Jinyoungie~ come on…tell your Wanggae how you're doing?" like a teenager he slid on top of his chair and looked at him with eager eyes as the younger guy sighted deeply and let his head hang. 

"All right…when you stop asking then?" Jackson nodded immediately. 

"To be honest, I'm having a little trouble on the set right now…there's a scene that’s…well…I'm not getting it the right way, you know? I shot it yesterday the beaten half morning with my partner or at least I tried, but I don't get it right" the more he talked about it, the more color he took on his face and Jackson's surprised look only made it worse. 

"What scene?" Jackson asked as curious as he was. 

"A-a kiss scene…one of many. But I've never done that before…I-I mean in front of the camera!" When Jinyoung saw his amazed look he directly corrected himself and waved his hands embarrassingly around. 

"Our director always says I'm too stiff…but whatever I do it doesn't get any better and it annoys me" he sighed depressed, closed his eyes for a moment before he grabbed his drink and sipped on it. 

"Mmh…I understand." Thoughtfully Jackson rubbed his chin while his gaze once glided over the actor. 

"You need practice. That's what you're missing. All the other scenes you practice tirelessly until they are perfect…I don’t think you did the same with this one" his comment made Jinyoung look up again, ashamed he looked at him with big eyes before he turned his head to the side. 

"O-of course not…how the hell should I have…"

"Mmh, Mmh" was all Jackson said because he understood what he meant by that. So, they sat there, Jinyoung with red cheeks and Jackson with a thoughtful facial expression, while they both stayed silent. 

"I know you're thinking about how you can help me, but I think that's a problem you can't help with this time, Seun-ah" Jinyoung noticed how he dragged him out of his mind with that sentence and annoyed him with it, but he really didn't see any way how he could help him. 

"Eey! You know, I always want to be a help to you" offended about that, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked to the side what Jinyoung, as so often made sigh. 

"I know Sseunie…and I'm always grateful for that" with a little smile on his lips he bent forward a little to put his hand on his arm. Jackson didn’t look at him immediately, first he continued to play the insulted one, but finally he looked at him and smiled at him as well. 

"I'm sure you can do it, nyeongie"

"Well…" he replied with a laugh and let him go to devote himself to his drink again. For a while they discussed it further, talked about Jackson's album and that he would soon travel to China again, which didn’t make Jinyoung very happy. As Jackson told, they really didn’t see each other much at the moment and even if he didn’t want to admit it, he missed Jackson. So, Jinyoung enjoyed these little moments as much as he could, absorbed Jacksons infectious laugh and looked at him more closely than usual. 

"Shall we go back slowly? You must still have rehearsals with JB and Youngjae," Jackson asked after a while. He nodded to him and gulped a last time on his drink before they got up and paid.

"You really have to go back to Shanghai tomorrow?" he asked Jackson as they walked down the sidewalk. 

"Yes…doing recordings for my album and a fashion show is also…and something else was also, but I don’t remember what it was" a heavy sigh came over him before he looked at Jinyoung and smiled. 

"We shouldn't talk about this…the thought that I won't see you again for so long makes me sad" mostly after such a confession a giggle or a grin comes from him, but not this time. Jinyoung saw how he really meant it seriously and that made him sad himself. Encouraging he put an arm around Jackson and pulled him closer to him, which drew a smile on his face.

"Don’t think so negative"

"You think negatively, too."

"Where do I think negatively?"

"About your scene! I know you're gonna be okay…" the younger grimaced in frustration before releasing Jackson and punching him on the upper arm. 

"We'll see it-" Jinyoung wanted to disagree with him when he suddenly and without warning was pulled on his arm into a small dark alley.

"J-jackson?" Shocked, he looked at him with big eyes as Jackson pressed him against the wall. 

"We're practicing this now. I don’t like it when you're not happy with yourself and obviously you're not," Jackson replied and put on a serious face. His remark made Jinyoung blush, he kept looking at him with big eyes, but it didn't seem to impress him. 

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"I am full of seriousness. You need practice. Someone you can practice with and why not with me?" he replied, as if he had really put this answer together. Jinyoung really didn't understand why he always insisted on helping him. Of course, it was no different from a kiss in front of the camera, but still it made him anxious. After all, it was Jackson. His best Friend. 

"I-I can't do this with you…how is that supposed to work? I should just kiss you, or what?"

"Exactly. Show me what you can" Jackson's gaze was still firmly against him, he took a step closer to Jinyoung, what make him even more nervous. His whole charisma made Jinyoung tense, he chewed restlessly on his lip and tried to read in Jacksons eyes that he only was joking. But nothing. He was completely serious and slowly Jinyoung realized that he really meant what he said. 

"You'll laugh at me…" he said after a while and looked shamefaced on the ground. 

"I won't…I promise Jinyoungie" Jackson replied quietly and grabbed his chin to look him in the eyes again. 

"I will neither laugh nor blame you. And it stays a secret between us, if you've already made a head about this too" a little smile lay on Jackson's lips at his last comment, while Jinyoung aimlessly pulled a pout. 

"You know me too well."

"I do." This time his smile was wider and Jinyoung immediately felt his cheeks getting warmer as Jackson finally released his chin and looked at him waiting. 

"O-okay…" Hesitant, he swallowed once, took a deep breath and closed his eyes before bending forward much too fast and kissed him. He had his lips barely a second on Jacksons and yet he directly felt a burning feeling inside him. Shyly he opened his eyes again to see how Jackson had reacted, but wat he saw mad him regret it way to fast. 

"You're such a liar, Jackson Wang."

"I didn’t laugh! But it looked so sweet the way you concentrated so much," he replied and cleared his throat before continuing. 

"Don't rush into it too much. Take your time and relax" Jinyoung's cheeks started burning again, his heart beating faster than usual as he slowly turned his gaze back at him. Nervous, he looked into his dark eyes before he aimed at his lips and began to bend forward again. This time he took more time, first taking a step toward Jackson before closing his eyes and slowly putting his lips on those of Jackson. This time he didn't straightway back down, stayed, but for him it felt just as weird as it did with his coworker. He tried hard to stay calm, to stay longer, but he couldn't and so he breaks the kiss again.

"I don’t think it's getting any better…" Jinyoung's mood was darkened by the thought that he couldn't get something easy as a kiss on the line and so he bit himself too hard on his lower lip.

"Don’t get upset over yourself Jinyoung…that's why we're practicing it now," building up, he took Jinyoung's face in his hands, smiled gently at him before approaching him. 

"Can I show you how I would kiss you?" His voice sounded calm and quiet, which calmed Jinyoung extremely.

Shyly he nodded, looked at him before closing his eyes again and waiting for him to kiss him. He felt Jackson gently stroke his thumbs across his cheek, getting closer and closer before putting his soft lips on his own. It didn’t feel any different to Jinyoung at first, but after a short moment Jackson leaned forward, drew his face closer to his and that definitely felt different to him. Gently, but firmly, Jackson pushed him against the wall, pressed him against it and began to move his lips more. Jinyoung felt his heart racing in his chest, his whole body stood under fire and his mind exploded with countless of feelings. He was still nervous, his shaky fingers clawing into Jackson's jacket to garb hold, but he definitely didn’t want him to stop. It was strange, it didn’t feel right in a way, but at the same time he loved it peerless. It hadn't been just a shy kiss for a long time, no, they kept on kissing each other, separating their lips for a fraction of a second to kiss from a different angle and become more intense. Jackson's hand slipped from Jinyoung's cheek to his hip, pulling him closer as Jinyoung wrapped around Jackson's neck and clawed his fingers into his hair. They had forgotten the whole world around them, they didn’t care if someone could see or recognize them at the moment.

When Jackson obviously noticed how Jinyoung give in to him, letting him do everything he wants, he pushed his tongue against his lips, flustering him. Nervously, he opened his eyes a little, saw how Jackson looked at him before he briefly separated himself from him. 

"You trust me, don't you?" Jackson asked, barely audible, what the black-haired confirmed with a shy nod. A gentle smile formed on Jackson's lips before he bent over again and kissed him. Again, he licked over his lips with his tongue and this time Jinyoung understood what he was trying to do with it. He hesitantly opened his mouth a bit, let him pass, so that he played around with his own tongue. 

The unfamiliar feeling made Jinyoung pull more on Jackson's hair, causing him to hear something that threw him completely off guard. 

A soft moan escaped Jackson, which surprised him as well, because he let go of Jinyoung a second later and looked at him with brighten red cheeks. Both breathed heavily, looking into each other's eyes, while neither of them brought out a single word. What they were doing here wasn't what they wanted to do for a long time, and it seemed as if the two of them were now realizing this. Jinyoung quickly removed himself from him, Jackson also move back a little before they both looked at the ground and kept silent.

That wasn’t the kiss Jinyoung was supposed to give in front of the camera, sweet and restrained. No, that was full of passion, full of lust and that just caused him more panic than he wanted to admit.

"S-sorry…I must have overdone it a bit" Jackson tried to cheer up the mood with a little laugh, but when he saw Jinyoung's expression, he immediately fell silent. He didn’t know exactly how he looked at Jackson, but it must be an awful look that silenced him so quickly. 

"N-no! I-I mean Y-you just wanted to show me how to do it right…now I know what I did wrong" nervously he tried to force a smile on himself and skillfully avoided his stare as he continues. 

"I-I should go now…I mean I should go back…I…I really should go" He was looking for an excuse, an escape route, because he knew he had to get away from Jackson. 

"O-of course…you're calling me? As always?" He saw clearly that Jackson knew it was just an excuse he gave him, but he played along. He nodded to him, smiled one last time before Jinyoung turned around and walked away from him.

With incredibly fast steps and a sore heart he walked a few meters before he stopped next to a building and leaned against it. Breathing heavily, he grabbed his chest, closed his eyes and tried to calm down, but in vain. Immediately Jackson's face appeared before his inner eye again, the feeling of his lips on his own was still there, even his perfume he still smelled.

"What have I done…"


	2. Insecurity

_What was I thinking? Why the hell did I offer to be his practice partner? And why did I kiss him like that? That was not a normal kiss, that was a real make out session. I kissed my best friend, stuck my tongue in his mouth, even fucking moaned when he became more dominant. What the fuck was I thinking?!_

Frozen, he stood there watching Jinyoung as he fled and ran away from him while he could hardly breathe. His whole body was under electricity, burned like fire and he could have sworn his face was as red as a tomato. His heart was beating against his chest at a painful pace, it felt as if he had run a marathon. As much as he tried to calm down, it didn’t work. The previous events circled around in his head, over and over again he saw Jinyoung's face in front of him, how he looked at him, how he touched him and kissed him. For half an eternity he stood in the same place, trying to get his chaos of emotions under control, but he didn’t see the way to it at all. Again, and again a question circled around in his head.

_Why couldn’t I stop kissing him?_

Unbelievingly he shook his head, he ran his hand much too roughly through his hair, when he finally moved and stepped out of this alley. Absent he walked towards his van, which was already waiting for him and entered it with a sad face, when they were already driving off. He had to get out of here. Far away and so it came just in time for him to go back to China tonight. Jackson was one hundred percent sure he had just destroyed their friendship, and this put him in intense fear. He didn’t even know that his feelings were so strong for him, but he just couldn’t explain it any other way. Deep down he knew for a long time already that jinyoung meant more to him, that he loved him in a different way, but he repressed it. He was afraid of his feelings for him, afraid of what he could destroy with them and now it had happened. For a minute he had not been in control of himself, and now he had ruined all. Again, Jinyoung's shocked look fluttered up in front of his inner eye, which made him bite his lip roughly and close his eyes. There was no way he could look him in the eye again. Every time he would look at him from now on, he would just see this one expression. He would no longer be able to remain objective. He would only see jinyoung looking at him with those lust-soaked eyes, standing there in front of him and giving himself to him completely.

_But why? Why had he done that? Why did he not stop me?_

His fear slowly gave way to anger at himself and he clenched his hands into fists, punched once against the seat in front of him before burying his face in his hands.

"Fuck" he hissed and rubbed his face when the voice of his driver surprised him.

"Jackson? Are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry Hyung," he instantly replied to him and tried to calm himself down.

_Pull yourself together Jackson!_

Frustrated, he wheezed out between his teeth before he fell into the seat and closed his eyes again. Like this, he endured silent the whole way, trying not punch again at anything until they arrived at his home.

"I'll be here waiting for you at 11:45, Jackson," his driver said before he just nodded and closed the door. With a heavy heart he went into his apartment, threw his jacket into a corner and went into the living room to let himself fall on his couch. Actually, he should pack his bags and make countless calls, but he didn’t feel like it at all. The first time he had absolutely no desire to be a famous person. He would have liked to get drunk now and then go to bed crying, but he had not chosen this life. For a while he stayed sitting on the comfortable cushions, trying to get a grip on his thoughts, when he got up again and did what he had to do. Several hours passed, his bags were ready and already standing next to his door, he made the most important phone calls and decided to do the others tomorrow when he finally sat down again.

At least for a few hours he was able to distract himself from Jinyoung. The hope, things would be similar in Shanghai and that he could distract himself with work kept him alive. Because if he had enough time to think about him, he would absolutely pass away. Frustrated, he let his head hang, he really felt like crying, but he pulled himself together when the bell rang.

Surprised, he lifted his head, then looked at his watch to see if it could be his manager already, but it was way too early. He stood up hesitantly, struggled for a moment with the thought not to go at all, since he actually didn’t want to see anyone, but then decided against it. A heavy sigh escaped him before he unlocked his door and opened it when he saw Jinyoung in front of him. His eyes widened instantly, he was about to start saying something when the black-haired man walked past him and simply entered his apartment.

"We need to talk about…about today. I can't just let you go to China without having fixed this," Jinyoung started to talk, but he didn’t look at Jackson. Nervously, the elder closed the door, turned all the way to him and watched him walk back and forth.

"Jinyoung-"

"I-I'm really confused…I don’t know what to think or feel. I mean, you kissed me. Kissed properly. T-that wasn’t just for show, there were feelings involved. And that makes me incredibly insecure" his voice was trembling, he kept going back and forth, playing with his fingers while he kept on talking to Jackson.

"I keep asking myself all the time why you suggested this. Why did you say that? D-did you wanted to kiss me? Do you have feelings for me? I mean yes, we do so much together, you're my best friend and you know everything about me. You know me like no one else. But is there more? D-do you feel more for me…" All his questions literally shot up against the brown-haired man, his heart was beating faster and faster and his head was in chaos when Jinyoung finally looked at him. His eyes were watery, they looked anxious and Jackson could see exactly how afraid he was of all this. He wanted to calm him down, he wanted to hug him so much that it almost tore him apart to stay in place, but Jackson knew he would only make him more insecure.

"Jinyoung I-"

"Y-you know, I don’t know what's going on inside me. I-I can't get you out of my head. My heart races when I think of you and I think only of you. I want to be with you, see you, hear your laugh, hug you, But why? W-why do I suddenly want all this? Am I in love? A-am I even allowed to? Do you know how much trouble I'm causing? And then the others…Jaebum is gonna kill me if…if he finds out." He stared into Jackson's eyes, his hands trembling like crazy and when the elder saw a tear sliding down his cheek, he had enough.

"Jinyoung…"slowly he walked towards him and wanted to explain everything to him, but again he kept on talking.

"J-jackson…I-I don’t know what to do…" Jackson stood quietly before him, smiling softly before he took Jinyoung's face hesitantly in his hands.

"I-I-" he started again, but this time he wouldn’t let him finish.

"You think too much Jinyoungie," he whispered against his lips, aiming at them before looking into his eyes again.

"I asked you today if you trust me…is that still the case?" he nodded immediately, while another tear slipped across his cheek. Jackson gently wiped them away with his thumb before he started to explain himself.

"I don’t know why I said or did that. All I know is I couldn’t stop. I definitely feel more for you than I do for the others. But I'm like you. I'm afraid, I don’t want to destroy our friendship or our team. But I'm even more afraid of losing you" he spoke quietly sentence by sentence, his eye not fading from his beautiful face for a second as he continue.

"I definitely want more. I want more from you, and I want to be the only one who can have you in that way. But I'm afraid to bother you with it," Jinyoung's face instantly turned red when he heard his remark and he tried to turn his face away from him, but Jackson held it tightly, so he had to keep looking at him.

"But when you just said you couldn’t get me out of your head, I knew it wasn’t just me thinking that way" calmly and with a smile on his lips he spoke his thoughts and he saw his cheeks getting even darker. Jinyoung's panic seemed to have become less, his hands were still shaking but his look seemed softer.

"T-Then…can I ask you a favor?" just a whisper escaped him before Jackson nodded and looked at him waiting.

"Please kiss me again." His grip around Jackson's hands became more definite as Jackson looked at him in amazement.

"Would you like that?" he asked him and went one step closer to him.

"I never wanted you to stop…" he replied and now Jinyoung also put a little smile on his lips.

"In that case…" Smirking, he leaned forward, pulling his face to himself before their lips met and Jackson closed his eyes. Like the first time, his whole body was tingling with joy, feeling Jinyoung's soft, full lips on his again was so extremely good that he pulled him even closer. He felt Jinyoung's cheeks glowing under his fingers, his hands still trembling slightly and his heartbeat pounding against his own chest. No matter how worried he had been before, how insecure he was, all that had suddenly disappeared completely. He knew that he could always comfort Jinyoung, but it was the same the other way around. Overjoyed, Jackson smile in their kiss, parted from him hesitantly, only to give him another kiss before raising his voice again.

"Are…are you really sure-" He wanted to be sure, wanted to make sure he had understood him correctly when Jinyoung stole a little kiss from him.

"I'm still unsure about a lot of things…I just know, I really like kissing you…" Now it was Jackson who got red cheeks and Jinyoung was the one who grinned softly.

"What else are you insecure about?" he asked ashamedly and looked down.

"I-if I can do more with you"

"More? What do you mean- oh…OH!" his remark made Jackson blush even more, but he too looked away in shame. The fact that Jinyoung had already thought about it that way surprised him incredibly. On the one hand it made him nervous, on the other hand he could not deny that it turned him on in some way. Jackson looked at him again, his gaze gliding once over his body when he couldn’t prevent a grin. Only now he noticed, what the younger one was wearing. He didn't look like the famous Park Jinyoung that everyone knew. No, he was wearing sweatpants and a hoodie, and his hair was all messed up. Like this, even his members rarely saw him. It must have driven him crazy that he came straight from home.

Keeping his grin on his lips, his hands slid from Jinyoung's face to his hips before he pulled his waist against his own.

"Park Jinyoung…what kind of naughty thoughts are you having? Have you even imagined how we do it?" he whispered in his ear, which made him look at Jackson in a flash.

"W-what?! N-no?! I-I didn’t mean it like that!" he tried to explain himself stuttering.

"Then what did you have in mind?"

"I…I…well…how, how would that be? I-if I could…?" the more he muttered to himself, the more colorful his face got when he could not stand it anymore and turned away from him. But Jackson didn’t let go that quickly, immediately clinching his hip from behind, pulling him against himself and burying his face in his neck, which caused a soft whimper from Jinyoung.

"Then let's find out…I don’t have to be at the airport until just before midnight…so we have plenty of time to see how far we both want to go…" he speaks softly against his neck, kissing his warm skin as he noticed how the younger tensed and stayed still.

_Shit. That was probably too much,_ he thought and suddenly became insecure from his silence.

"O-or we'll just-"

"O-okay…" Jinyoung interrupted him silently and turned to him again.

"What?" he asked in amazement and looked at him with big eyes.

"I-I said okay…if…if it's nothing, we'll have at least two weeks to rest, to think things over…" There he was again. The Jinyoung who rethinks everything and didn’t just storm into an apartment and talked to you.

"A-and we can find out right from the start which one of us is a top" he looked Jackson in the eyes before the brown-haired laughed out loud.

"W-what!? Th-that's what they call it! O-or did I say something wrong?" Insulted, he puffed up his cheeks and crossed his arms in front of his chest, while Jackson denied himself another laugh.

_God, how could he look so incredibly hot and be so innocent at the same time?_

Amused by his insecurity he hugged him again, kissed his neck before whispering the last decent words for the night.

"Oh, baby…I think we've already settled that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah! I actually wanted to post this a lot sooner. >.<  
> I hope this chapter is okay. I feel like I made Jinyoung much too scared but I wanted to try another side of him. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. 
> 
> I hope my next OS will come sooner, haha. Wish you all a beautiful time.   
> Love yourself<3


End file.
